


Blood, Sweat & Tears

by sunflower624



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bruce is 18, Ecco is dead, Jeremiah is about 24-25, M/M, Sexual Content, Twisted Romance, sexual favors, slight BDSM, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: "You're mine and only mine, Brucie." Jeremiah purred, as his hand moved up his waist. Bruce froze for a moment, still as a statue. He felt the same way, but the sides they were on. They had two different plans for Gotham City. One for the worse and one for the better. "Don't you want to find out what happens next?"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before the split of the page, the first part is a scene for a future scene between Jeremiah and Bruce, while the break of the page is actually present events occurring. Just to clear anything up, if you get a little confused because of me. xD

"You're mine and only mine, Brucie." Jeremiah purred, as his hand moved up his waist. Bruce froze for a moment, still as a statue. He felt the same way, but the sides they were on. They had two different plans for Gotham City. One for the worse and one for the better. "Don't you want to find out what happens next?" 

Bruce indeed wanted to find out, he wanted to show Jeremiah his true dirty side, but he knew he couldn't. For the sake of Gotham, he had to stay strong and collected. He was almost cracked open to revealing his true, dirty self. Jeremiah got closer to him, nibbling at his ear. "Come on, do it for me..." 

Them words echoed through his head, making him almost go dizzy. 

"There's nothing I need to do for you, besides leaving you here, and I don't want to be a dick." Bruce responded, bringing his eyes down to the concrete. Everything was feeling unreal and he felt like he wasn't in his body.

"You know what you want, and I know what I want, so let's get on with it, darling." Jeremiah pressured-out, gazing at him. Bruce wouldn't look up, but he felt like Jeremiah was feeding on his whole body and soul. 

* * *

Bruce awoke that morning, yawning slightly, and cracking his knuckles. The light beamed into his room from the barely open curtains. His lips were slightly chapped, alongside with his head pounding from the previous night. All of the stress from the GCPD, Alfred, and Selina leaving Gotham City; caused huge amounts of worry and anxiety. These new feelings brought back his drinking habits, which wasn't quite helpful at the time. 

He stepped onto the floor, shivering as the coldness hit him. 'Alfred, you didn't turn the damn heat on?' Bruce cursed in his head, as he cracked his neck. He exited his room, hearing his name being called. 

_ "Bruce! Will you come down here for a second?!"  _

Bruce cursed under his breath, shaking his head, but forced himself to go downstairs. He still felt a bit buzzed, but the hangover was hitting him more than anything. He brought a hand to his stomach, feeling a bit sick, but ignored the feeling. He entered the study room, seeing Alfred and Jim there. Alfred waited there with his arms crossed against his chest, looking at Jim to begin talking. 

"What's going on?" Bruce questioned, walking past the vanity in the room, and looking around. He saw his vodka bottles, still residing onto the nearby coffee table, causing him to mutter. _"Shit..."_

"Bruce, watch your bloody language!" Alfred yelled out suddenly, sitting back into the couch, preventing himself from getting more fired up. 

"Bruce, sit next to Alfred," Jim advised, as he paced around the room for a moment. He paused his steps, looking at his watch, and then glanced at Bruce. "So, you're probably thinking that we're gonna lecture you, which - yes. But, besides that, we need to discuss another thing as well." 

Bruce rolled his eyes, sighing and he slump down into the couch. Jim noticed the difference in Bruce, the manor, and maturity he had - no longer existed. He was acting like a douche bag, in definition, except this time - he wasn't having sex constantly. Bruce fixed his posture, pressing his hand under his chin to hold himself awake. "Get on with it, I don't have all day." 

Alfred shook his head, almost laughing sarcastically, because of the attitude Bruce was developing. "Act a little more respectful towards Captain Gordon, he's always helping you and always has." With that, Bruce just arched an eyebrow with a fake smile.

"What type of lecture am I receiving?" Bruce hissed out, slowly moving his head to look at Jim. "Hm? Like I said, I have things to do, and places to be." 

"The only place you're gonna be is here, especially with you drinking constantly." Jim scolded, grabbing one of the empty bottles. "You really enjoy drinking these things? They're gonna kill you."

"I suggest you to get out of my business, I can drink if I want to." Bruce yelled, as he stood up. He tightened his hand into a fist, almost lunging forward, but stopped himself. 

"I want you to try to hit me, Bruce. You'll get charged for striking at a police officer." Jim warned, placing the bottle back on the table. "Alfred and I are just trying to help you. You're ruining your life, because you have so much potential. I could see you being the savior of our city, but you won't be. Not in this shape and I won't personally allow it." 

"How about you quit trying to be my father." Bruce growled out, rolling his tongue against his teeth. 

"Bruce, don't get smart with me!"

"Master Bruce, don't act like that with Jim!" 

Bruce threw his hands up, "Whatever! You all can't and won't boss me around, just fuck off!!" Bruce stomped his feet into his ground, as he dragged himself back up the stairs. He knew they’d attempt to follow him, but he just went back into his room, locking the door shut, and stayed in there. 

“Master Bruce, come back down here now!” 

Bruce ignored Alfred’s demands and for the first time in forever, a true side of Bruce came out. “Shut up, you old hag!” He knew what would next, as he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He heard the knocks on his door, yet again, ignoring them. 

“Bruce, please just talk with us!” Jim plead, as he knock on the door. His voice seemed sincere, but Bruce still couldn’t. The people causing this pain and side were both gone. Selina left Gotham City after everything and felt unsafe with Bruce. Jeremiah became even more horrifying as Jerome, becoming a terrorist and was someone he couldn’t associate with anymore. 

Bruce knew what he had to do, even though he didn’t have the guts to do it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how long it’d last. The only way he could find out is facing it, causing Bruce to think for a moment. He stood up again, looking at the door, turning it to the window. He bit his lip nervously, _“I’m sorry…”_ He mumbled to himself, in a slight whisper tone, as he ran to his window. His hands dexterously explored the lock, snapping it open, and raising the window cell. He looked back once more, before jumping down and his new adventure awaited. 

* * *

Alfred paced around **Wayne Manor** , looking up to the sky, apologizing to Thomas and Martha in his head. Jim tried to relax him and comfort him, but it was no use, but he was thankful nonetheless. 

“Alfred, don’t blame yourself, you tried your best.” Jim spoke calmly, placing a hand on Alfred’s back, giving it a small comforting rub. They both knew Bruce was having a bad mindset, but he was still trying to handle things and understand his hormones, emotions, and feelings. 

“I know, but I always promised Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, that I would always watch over him. No matter what, even through times where he didn’t want anything. He’s like a son to me, Jim. If I didn’t have him, I’d probably be dead.” Alfred ranted out, gasping for air for a moment. He looked away at the fireplace, his eyes watering slightly. He’d never seen his emotions like this, but Jim understood the way he felt. Bruce had became almost like family to Jim, so he’d protect him and scold him, but Alfred had more personal connection. 

Alfred brought his contact back to Jim, his hands began to tremble. “I just want my boy back, dammit. He could get hurt by one of them psychos in the streets, Jeremiah is still wanted and missing, Oswald could try to screw with his mind, anything is possible.” Jim continued to listen to Alfred’s painful and emotional words.

“I understand that, and we will look for him. I promise you that, we won’t stop looking. I’ll kill someone if I have to.” Jim admitted, getting Alfred’s attention. Alfred smiled a bit, standing up immediately. He walked towards the closet, grabbing items and materials, “What are you doing, Alfred?” 

“ _I’m finding my boy_ , like I said, Detective.” Alfred snapped back, packing a bag with knives and guns to help them.

* * *

Bruce wandered down the streets, disgusted by the way it looked now. Buildings were getting fixed and remodeled due to Jeremiah, and more homeless people resided on the streets. In a way, it broke his heart, but there was nothing he could do nonetheless. The skies were darkening, and Bruce was still uncertain what he would do tonight. He could find an empty, abandoned house or go back home. 

_**Honk!** _

Bruce became startled, looking to see a car. He noticed he’d walked into the streets, nearly getting hit, but he quickly sped up and was on the other side. For nearly a second, he thought Jim and Alfred had already found him, and that thought made him cackle a bit. 

_ “Goodness, I’d never expect to see Bruce Wayne, out in the streets.”  _

Bruce froze at the voice, he recognized it immediately. His eyes went down, as he watched a large, pale hand cup his mouth. “Shh.. Bruce, we wouldn’t want you creating a scene.” 

Bruce stayed completely still, his face reddened and he felt like his whole body was on fire. He wanted to move, but he felt like at any given moment, he’d be shot dead from Jeremiah. “I want you to follow me, don’t say anything, or create any more attention on us than there already is.” 

Bruce gulped, feeling like he couldn’t swallow, and his mouth felt almost like sandpaper. His body trembled against Jeremiah’s, resulting in Jeremiah to chuckle. “Bruce Wayne being scared? I didn’t see this one coming.” 

Jeremiah moved his hand away delicately, tugging at Bruce’s upper forearm. “You’re coming with me.” Bruce’s body turned slowly, as his eyes finally met with Jeremiah’s. Goosebumps went down his spine, as he finally saw him again, as a weird sensation occurred throughout his heart. 

“Where are you taking me?” Bruce got out finally, his vocal tone was very harsh, but shaky. Jeremiah placed a finger against his lips, shaking his head. Bruce was confused, turning his head away to remove the others touch. Jeremiah smirked at his bashfulness.    
  
“You don’t have to worry about that, you just have to worry about what I’m going to do to you.” Jeremiah blankly said, with no facial expression, meaning he was being serious. Bruce shivered, trying to back away, but felt Jeremiah grasp his waist. He pulled Bruce closer and laughed, “I already told you…”

Jeremiah’s lips pursed into an O shape, getting closer to Bruce’s ear. He whispered, “You’re coming with me, Bruce.” The way Jeremiah spoke of his name, brought even more chills and shivers down his spine. It scared him in some instances, but it almost comforted him. 

Jeremiah removed his hand, trailing his fingers slowly off. “Now as I was saying, you ready to go?” His hands rested on his hips, awaiting for Bruce’s answer. Bruce knew he couldn’t say no, but he carefully thought of an answer. 

Bruce breathed in and spoke, “Yeah, I’m ready…” 


	2. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this book, I completely forgot about it and got so caught up with the first part of my Red Velvet series. I will put Book Two of Red Velvet on hold for now, so that I can focus on this book!

Jeremiah continued to hold onto Bruce carefully, keeping his eyes down. He didn’t want to draw attention on them. Bruce just listened to Jeremiah, so he wouldn’t get hurt and he wanted to see what he meant by them words. They were soon approached a very broken down building, seeming almost abandoned. Bruce furrowed his eyebrows slightly, glaring at the back of Jeremiah’s head. He seemed very determined about something, which Bruce was unsure about. 

As they approached the wooden doors, Jeremiah opened them slowly, revealing not a single soul in there - not even Ecco. It was just a place for Bruce and Jeremiah. Bruce examined the room, noticing a chain leash, shackles, handcuffs, an old television set, a decent kitchen, and one bed. Bruce felt sick to his stomach, immediately knowing Jeremiah’s plan. 

Bruce began to back into the door but was tugged back by Jeremiah. With his free hand, Jeremiah closed the door shut, locking it. He threw Bruce down, letting his body hit the ground. A groan escaped Bruce’s lips, as he shivered. “Did you really think I was just going to take you somewhere for no reason? Think a little harder, Bruce…” 

Bruce nervously bit his lip, looking up with a look of disgust. He kind of had an idea of what he was doing, but a part of him was confused. “You’re just as sick as Jerome…” Bruce snarled out, hearing a small chuckle afterwards. Jeremiah began to laugh hysterically, kneeling down to look Bruce in the eyes.

“Oh, Bruce, do you really think that?” Jeremiah questioned, as he brought his hand inside his jacket, pulling out his handy switch-blade. He pressed his chest up forward, leaning into Bruce. He pointed the blade against his neck, imagining the letter J carved. Bruce panted roughly, the intensity increasing as he got closer and closer. “I don’t want to injure that pretty little neck of yours…” 

Bruce brought his eye-contact to the items in the room, trying to ignore the males words. He looked at each object, wondering what would be happening in a few hours. He couldn’t make much out of it, but he knew it wasn’t going to be good. He held his breath and turned back to Jeremiah. “What do you need from me?” Bruce questioned, almost aggressively. Jeremiah pulled the knife away and puffed his chest up, as he instantly stood up. He smiled as he looked down upon Bruce.

“You’ll see…” Jeremiah sang out, as a smirk grew across his lips. Bruce felt chills go up his back, standing up to take high ground. Jeremiah slid his tongue across his own bottom lip, watching Bruce stand up and try to be the boss. “Oh, Bruce… Do you really wanna mess with me?” 

Bruce batted his eyes, gazing upon the older man's eyes. “Jeremiah -- I will play your game, but you aren’t going to put me in them things over there…” His voice was very demanding and confident. Jeremiah scrunched his eyebrows together, suddenly laughing hysterically.

“We’ll see about that…” Jeremiah whispered, his hand reaching in to his suit pocket, grabbing a shot of sedatives. He carefully pulled it out and lunged forward on Bruce, tackling him to the ground. Bruce fought back, wrapping his hands around Jeremiah’s wrist, trying to push the shot away. Jeremiah pushed forward, getting closer and closer to the young man’s face. Bruce began to pant heavily and gave in, his arms falling down to his side desperately. The needle pricked against Bruce’s neck area causing him to flinch, as he soon drifted away into darkness.


	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one, I'm super sorry about not updating fast. I have been very busy with school work, mental health, and dental issues. I will try to update more, but I have to focus on finishing my classes of school. Here's a small chapter.

Bruce awakened slowly, the darkness pushing away as fluttered his eyes open. He leaned forward but suddenly felt himself get pulled back. Bruce felt a cold metallic feeling around his wrists, jiggling his fingers a bit. He turned back and saw the chains from earlier. A feeling of dread felt along with his body. 

“Finally, you’re awake…” A voice spoke out, so playfully, yet so serious. Bruce brought his attention to the direction of the voice, seeing Jeremiah, leaned up against the wooden walls. Jeremiah had his arms folded in front of his chest, just staring at Bruce with a gaze. “I thought I was going to have to beat you to death to get you awake…” He began to laugh afterwards, causing Bruce to become nauseated and disgusted.

“Jeremiah,” Bruce growled, trying to break the chains off by jumping up, trying to charge at him. It did no luck, as he was slammed back onto the ground. His wrists began to ache from the friction and tightness, “I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with me, this isn’t you!” 

Jeremiah was caught-off by those final words, walking forward, one foot going in front of the other as he walked. “You’re so wrong, Bruce,” He approached Bruce, kneeling down and his hand explored Bruce’s jaw. He moved his hand to be in contact with his chin, “I was meant to be like this all along, just like you’re supposed to be the dark knight and to have this island to yourself…” 

Bruce clenched his eyebrows together, confusion filled his thought-filled mind. “I asked you a question, why are you so obsessed with me?!” Anger became the mood of the room, causing Jeremiah to slap Bruce across the face. 

“Bruce, you just don’t get it, do you?” Jeremiah yelled, as he grabbed Bruce by the face. He began to squeeze his hands against the jawbone, causing some pain to linger around Bruce’s jaw. “You and I are meant to be together and to rule Gotham!” 

Bruce breathed heavily, gritting his teeth. His voice became stern, “ _Get...away...from...me…_ ” He was clearly angered by Jeremiah’s actions and beliefs. Bruce didn’t want to rule Gotham City with Jeremiah, even if he did accept his offer. He didn’t feel anything about Jeremiah since he change. 

Jeremiah pushed Bruce away roughly, letting him hit the wall hard. He gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up, “Don’t you know? I got a plan for us and you really don’t know how dangerous I can be, Bruce... “ He looked down at Bruce, as tears went down his face. Bruce looked up and was shocked by the tears that ran down the pale man’s cheek. His eyes softened and in that moment, Bruce finally understood the true reason behind Jeremiah’s obsession. 

_Loneliness...._


	4. Cement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, so I haven't been really active on here since Gotham ended. I'm still trying to find shows to watch because I miss Gotham so much. I recently got into Riverdale because of some aspects. My birthday is in 2 weeks. I've been trying to do my therapy work (which has been a huge fail because of my lazy ass who procrastinates lmao), so I've been ACTUALLY trying to do stuff. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Jeremiah wiped away his tears, looking at Bruce. He saw the true concern in Bruce's eyes, knowing that Bruce was beginning to realize. For Jeremiah's whole life, he had been separated from the world. He never got to grow up with an actual family. He hid away after graduating from high school early. He met Ecco during his process of building his bunker, that was inspired by Labrinth. 

"Jeremiah, I'm your friend, but the person you've become..." Bruce's voice cracked, as he looked down. Jeremiah balled his hands into fists, aggressively slamming them into a nearby table. Bruce's eyes widen a bit, flinching from the impact. Vases in the abandoned place fell, shattering into pieces as they hit the ground. "Jeremiah..."

"Bruce, I became this person for you... It's who I was meant to be, either way..." Jeremiah spoke underneath his breath, bringing his eyes to Bruce. He began to walk towards Bruce, who was backing into the wall. The chains still cuffed onto his wrists. Jeremiah pinned him onto the wall, looking down at him. "Do you really care about me? Or am I just some joke?"

Bruce looked into Jeremiah's eyes, drifting his eyes away to the ground. "Of course, I care, but I can't support someone who's hurting Gotham..." Jeremiah's fingernails dug into Bruce's wrists, Bruce didn't react. He just let it happen. He knew that Jeremiah was angry and losing control.

"I'm not hurting Gotham, I'm creating the one WE need!" Jeremiah yelled as he looked down at Bruce. Bruce was shocked by his aggression, but let Jeremiah continue. He knew that Jeremiah was angry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but I have a lot of things to do. I wanted to give an update, so y'all are kept waiting again! Will be trying to update tomorrow or later again.


	5. Tag, You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be based on the lyrics of Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating my story after WEEKS. My mental health has been crap, but I'm finally gonna update!

> Rolling down your tinted window, driving next to me real slow

A gunshot went off, echoing throughout the haunted spirals. Bruce awakened, his eyes fluttering open fast. His eyebrows knitted together like a pair of tweezers, scrunching and felt his body become tense. Where was Jeremiah? 

> Let me take you for a joyride...

Bruce rose up, not feeling any struggle between his wrists. The chains were gone, the handcuffs were suddenly out of his sight. Where was Jeremiah? Where did he go? Did he free Bruce from this imprisonment? Surely not...

> Running through the parking lot....

Bruce examined the room, the fireplace still burning the birch wood. The quarters feeling warmer, darker, and spaced out. What was this feeling? 


	6. One Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I'm officially 15 in literally 1 HOUR! I'm so excited. In honor of my birthday, I'm actually going to try to write a decent chapter that's lengthier than the last one.

All of that was just a dream. The gunshot, the humming, the music that rang through Bruce's ears. He awoke to the same reality as a few hours before, he was chained against the wall. Jeremiah slept on the ground nearby, a gun tucked into his jeans pocket. Bruce was surprised (shockingly) because he would've expected Jeremiah to be sleeping on some type of throne. Both metaphorically and physically speaking. Nope, it was the opposite indeed. Jeremiah's eyebrows were knitted together as he slept, he was clearly tense. 

Bruce knew. He knew exactly why he was feeling that way. 

Jeremiah felt alone. 

Bruce knew that feeling, as well. He still suffers from it, but he never thought he'd be getting comforted by an intelligent, handsome sociopath or psychopath, depending on the mood. Bruce thought he would be getting lectured by Jim Gordon as comfort, but tonight was different from the others. It wasn't with Selina. It wasn't with Alfred. It wasn't with Lucius. It was with the murderous snake that killed and destroyed Gotham. 

Bruce wanted to hate him. He tried and tried. A part of Bruce DID despise Jeremiah, but he felt mainly sorry and sadness. He remembered the Jeremiah he met months back. The person beyond the laughing gas. The person beyond the design work and building designs. That's the Jeremiah he cared about. The one he still wanted to care about.

Bruce couldn't sleep. He wanted to but after everything from earlier. The tears and pure emotion that Jeremiah showed. He always assumed that Jeremiah had become just like Jerome, but he was wrong. Jeremiah was still himself but incaged by this insanity now. 

> It's for us, Bruce! Just you and me!! 

Jeremiah twitched in his sleep, causing Bruce to bring his sight upon him. He saw Jeremiah shaking a bit, almost as if he was having a nightmare. Bruce couldn't do a thing about it. He was chained up, the cuffs tightly rode his wrist. The key was somewhere, hidden away like a lost treasure. 

"Bruce..." Jeremiah mumbled in his sleep, turning away on his other side. His back faced Bruce, he was curling in a ball. A groan nearly escaping his mouth, it wasn't a pleasuring one - more of a depressing tone. 

Bruce stood up carefully, keeping his balance. He walked out as far as he could, before nearly being tugged down by the ground and gravity. He positioned himself correctly, keeping his balance ideally right. He looked down at Jeremiah, he saw tears falling down his eyes, even though he was sleeping. He wasn't awake.

"Jeremiah?" Bruce's voice echoed throughout the room. It was loud and clear for the ginger, though. He immediately awakened, his eyes slamming open. Jeremiah was caught off guard but knew that Bruce was above him. Jeremiah quickly stood up, straightening his posture. He looked down at Bruce, as the height difference changed. 

"Why aren't you asleep, Bruce? I told you that you can't be sneaking up on me!" Jeremiah shouted, but his voice softened towards the end. Bruce's expression changed, he saw the hurt in his light green eyes. Bruce backed away for a moment but stopped himself. He wasn't going to leave Jeremiah hanging this time. Bruce's hand suddenly grasped onto the side of Jeremiah's face, as he pulled Jeremiah closer and their lips smashed onto each other's. The chain couldn't stop this moment from happening.


	7. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRE-SEX SCENE - WARNING TO ANY SENSITIVE FUCKS!

Jeremiah was taken by surprise, but continue to kiss back passionately. Bruce struggled a bit, trying to lean forward and feel more of Jeremiah, but the chains were too much for that. Bruce tugged at the sides of Jeremiah's violet coat, motioning for Jeremiah to lead in more. The former ginger shoved Bruce against the wall, Bruce's head bounced off the brick. Bruce's head rolled back, whispering Jeremiah's name. 

Jeremiah's lips wanted to explore, making their way to the lower-half of Bruce's face. His lips began to leave soft, small pecks against the jawline. The raven-haired boy's head rolled back more, allowing more room and space for Jeremiah. His cold lips whisked their way to Bruce's neck, beginning to leave love bites. Bruce felt a certain emotion and feeling about this, unsure if it was okay or not. 

Bruce felt the clothing around his neck loosening, noticing the hands that moved down Bruce's chest. The buttons popped off of Bruce's dress-up shirt, slowly revealing his chest. A blush appeared across Bruce's face, trying to look away from the other side. Bruce wanted to go through with it - so badly - but he couldn't. Not yet. 

Bruce pushed at Jeremiah's chest, pushing him away. Jeremiah knitted his eyebrows together, bringing his gaze upon Bruce.

"Why are you suddenly stopping, Brucie? Hm?" He questioned, moving in closer. They were just an inch apart, their breaths hitching at each other's skin. Bruce looked down but was forced to look back up as Jeremiah's hand guided his chin to look back up at him. "Are you afraid?"

Their lips touched again, but Bruce pushed him away again. "No, I'm not scared..." 

"Then why the sudden denial? Is it because of the person I am? The person I am because of you?" Jeremiah said dramatically, standing back. He watched Bruce give him a glare, slightly laughing at his attempt to scare him. "I'm not scared of you, Bruce - I'm in love with you, there's a huge difference..." 

Bruce tried to walk forward, his fists balled together. The chains stopped him from grabbing Jeremiah, which made the other laugh. "Is that how you react to someone confessing their profounding love or is that just for me?" 

Bruce growled underneath his breath, "When these chains get off, I swear to god, Jeremiah..." 

"You swear to god, what? Are you gonna kill me? There's a connection between you and me... You feel it and wanna deny it..."

"You're a psychopath, you dumbass..." 

"Thank you for the compliment, but do you really wanna see how commanding I can get?"

"Jeremiah, you won't do a damn thing..."

"Oh yeah?"

"You try and I'll just scream..."

"Oh, Bruce, you'll be screaming - because I will tear that ass up..." Jeremiah finished the argument and smirked afterward, turning suddenly and walking out of the room. Bruce was taken by surprise of his threat, trying to figure out what way he meant...


	8. He's a nightmare dressed like a daydream

It had been days since the encounter with Jeremiah. They hardly spoke since the kiss took place. Bruce still was taken back by the comments Jeremiah made. None of it made sense. 

The chains had been locked on Bruce's wrists for approximately a week. He wanted to leave this place. He was tired of all the confusing feelings and emotions. He didn't want to feel anything with Jeremiah - yet, he was. Jeremiah was manipulating him, Bruce knew it. He could tell by the look on his face, the tone of his monologue, and the scent of his cologne. 

It was different than the other times. 

It was different than when they first met.

He was more seductive and more arousing. 

Jeremiah knew what he was doing. The thing is - how is Bruce gonna fall for him? How is Bruce going to admit his connection? He didn't wanna force the boy. That would be non-consensual. He wanted to get the truth out of him. It would take a little more, obviously. 

Jeremiah had hardly slept for days. He couldn't stop thinking about everything. He wanted to understand why Bruce stopped kissing him. It saddened him. It hurt him. It felt like a knife right through the back. Jeremiah was used to that because of his family and Jerome. 

Jerome Valeska. The golden child of the Valeska family. Poor Lila fell for Jerome's manipulation, which, Jeremiah learned from experience with Jerome. 

Jeremiah hated to admit it, but Jerome's ways were smug and smooth. They had their flaws but Jeremiah had the formulas - fixing every single error of the trick. The mind trick. 

Of course, it's still unknown if it'll even work on Bruce Wayne, but Jeremiah wasn't gonna give up that easy. _No, he'd never_. Jeremiah always stays with the plan - even if one person gets hurt.

* * *

Jeremiah awoke, the sun beaming in through the stained-glass windows. He felt like shit. He had felt like shit for days, actually. Perhaps, it's because the only person he loved - rejected him. Or maybe that's not it, either. Sometimes, you never know the cause of anger and distress. 

He wanted to kiss Bruce, embrace him, and feel his body. How could he get the prince of Gotham to fall under his gaze?


End file.
